I'll Come to You by Moonlight
by Vampiress of Shadows
Summary: The 'Hero' might come at me armed with holy water, a cross and a stake. I will come armed with a 5.56 mm assult rifle and a pair of Uzis. Let's see the crucifix protect him from hot lead.Kiddies, go away! KagomeXInuyasha


**Summary: **The 'Hero' might come at me armed with holy water, a cross and a stake. I will come armed with a 5.56 mm assult rifle and a pair of Uzis. Let's see the crucifix protect him from a pair of machine guns. Kiddies, go away, otherwise you might not like what you read.

**Chapter one: The Humans, Shall Never Win**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own Aiyuki.**

**Two Hundred Years Ago**

_Walking around the grounds, he sighed and smiled at the pale moon in the sky. It was a cold night, and his breath came out as a soft mist in front of his face. Hearing a faint russle of leaves on the ground, he turned and looked behind him. A lovely maiden dressed in a very flowing slik wrap walked up to him and bowed lowly. He smiled at her and nodded._

_The women turned and walked away, leaving her master deep in thought. Looking around at his lands, he grinned and turned around and walked towards the beautiful girl. Placeing his hand on her shoulder, he bent down and whispered something to her and she nodded and left the area._

_He headed back towards his home, a large manison, built in the early 18 century, held three floors, each with more rooms then you could count, and walked over to the hedges. The other homes were all dark and quiet, tomorrow the first young humans will be coming to his party that he was holding. He didn't care much about the parties, they were too nosiy. It will take the women a few minutes to do what she was ordered._

_Walking along the large garden, he glimpsed over at the maze and smiled at it. So many have went in, none have come out quiet theirselves anymore. He glanced behind at the mansion. He walked back towards the building and smiled at the maid who had lead the girl to his home. He bowed to her and lead her into the home, slightly dazed, the lovely girl looked around and smiled up at him. She was dressed like a boy, which was very good, cause there won't be any trouble with the Town._

_Her background was very good. No know living family, no good outlook on life, yes she would be perfect. He lead her to the back room. The girl followed him closely behind and looked around her. His loyal servant, the women, slammed the door shut behind her and she twisted around, the spell on her broken. _

_She looked back at the man, his eyes had turned red, and his teeth were longer then an average human should be. A wave of fear washed over her, but he held out his hand to her with a smile._

_"Come child," he said, his voice soft as velvet and her nerves were on fire from the sound of his voice, her breathing quickened and she held her hand over her heart. He could smell her lust. "Let me free you from this worldly pain." He said with a promise in his eyes._

_The girl's fear washed away and she walked towards him and gingerly took his hand. The man smiled and pulled her close and picked her up off the floor and carried her towards the bed chamber. _

_**(A LITTLE LEMONY HERE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN SKIP AHEAD TILL OTHERWISES. I DO NOT WANT A FLAME FOR THE GRAPHICS. NOTE, MOST OF THE LEMONS WILL BE VERY, VERY GRAPHIC.)**_

_He set her down on the middle of the large bed and was on her in the next second. His weight pressing down gently on her, she moaned when his mouth nibbled on her ear. Running his hand along her thin waist and chest, his hands pulled her shirt from her body and she held her arms up above her head so he could remove her shirt completely. _

_Removing her bra next, he cupped her breasts and rolled the peak between his fingers and she gasped with delight and moaned when he claimed her other breast with his mouth. The girl ran her hand over his shirt and pulled at it and he helped her pull off his shirt. She ran her hand over his perfect chest and abs and he worked her pants off of her body while kissing along the way._

_He claimed her mouth and teased open her mouth and invaded her with his tongue. Angleing her head so he could reach deeper, the two tongues dueled sliently while he ran one hand down and cupped her between her legs._

_Rubbing against her flesh, through her panties, she started to take short gasps when she was close to coming. With a flick of the wrist, he parted her folds and touched her throbbing flesh and buried two fingers into her. Thumping mercyilessly against her walls, her hips rose off the bed and he pinned them down with his free hand._

_Her eyes glazed over and he removed his fingers and removed his pants. Moving downwards, his fingers caught under her panties and he pulled them down and tossed them aside and lowered his head. She groaned and grabbed his head with both hands at the first stroke of his tongue. Teaseing her to her climax, she screamed as it passed and she lay panting for more. _

_He moved his head to the side and nuzzled against her inner thigh and bit down into the flesh of her thigh._

_She cried out at the sudden pain and whimpered as he came up and postioned himself. Pushing forwards, he had little trouble pushing into her and she cried out and bit her lip as he thrust against her hips. Her hands traveled to his shoulders and she thrust her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her body._

**(OKAY, YOU CAN START READING AGAIN)**

_A flash of bright light caused the man to stop and he threw his hands up to cover his face from the blinding light. The girl, completely broken from the daze she was in, stared up at the creature, her eyes were wide with terror and she felt something filling her, something that didn't belong._

_Realizeing that he was inside her, she scream and tried to push him off of her. The man leaped away from the bed and away from the blinding light. The figure who held the glowing item in his hands, dropped it when the girl leaped from the bed and ran towards him. He wrapped his arm around her and murmured into her ear._

_Raiseing his head, he looked up and glared at the figure standing before him._

_"Monster, what have you done to this poor girl?" he ordered._

_"I have done no more then she wanted." he replied icely. "Besides, you are too late. She has been marked and will be mine till she outlives her usefulness or she disobays me." he added with a sneer. The man holding the naked and terrifed women looked at her throat._

_"You have not bitten her." he growled. The man threw out his arm and pointed at the girl. Motioning his finger for her to come to his, her eyes clouded over and she pushed the man away and walked over to him. Takeing slow steps, she turned and stood by his side and he wrapped his arm around her and held her to his side._

_"Lovely creature is she not? Perfect for my newest concubine, don't you agree?" he asked, looking at the man. The guy cursed and drew out his stake and cross and he laughed out load. _

_"Don't tell me you haven't learned yet."_

_"Quiet, vampire!" he said, glareing at him with his eyes. The vampire turned his back to him and wrapped his arm around her._

_"Come my dear, let us be off and finish what we have started before we were so rudely interupted. You may come out my maid, show him to the door. And, don't kill him." he added when she came walked towards him, a sneer on her face. The maid nodded her head and leaped at the vampire hunter and took him down by surprise. _

_"Those damn humans. They think just because they control the daylight hours makes them think that they can control the shadows of the night as well. Filthy Hunter, maybe I should kill him once and for all."_

He shook his head, as the memories of a time long past claimed his thoughts. The hunter, he had allowed his concubine to kill a few short days later. Little did he know, that the bastard had children. He knew the sons would want to avenge their father so he allowed his servents to kill them all.

Looking around his two room apartment, he sighed and walked away from the tiny window. The moon was bright and it drew his gaze like a moth to the flame. He heard a knock at the door and looked at the time. Sun rise was only a few hours away and he had no idea on earth would be up at so earily a time.

He walked over to the door and opened it, first peeping through the peep hole.

The women standing there, dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight ACDC shirt stood there and she bowed low to him.

"What is it?"

"My Lord, there seems to be terrible news." he waited for her to continue. She straightened up and stared into his eyes. "It appears that your dear friend has been slain, by _him._"

He cursed and turned away and walked towards his chair. She followed him and shut the door.

"Are you going to avenge him?"

"No, I will not. The newest Hunter just proved that he holds enough power even to slay me. My dear friend was my equal and it does hurt that the fool is dead." he said looking at her.

"Yes, that is true. My Lord."

"Enough with the 'my lord' I don't want a filthy human to hear what you call me."

"Then what shall I call you?"

He looked at her, with a smirk on his face. "You know what to call me, Aiyuki." She nodded and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Very well, Inuyasha." she said with a smile and started to nuzzle his throat. He shook his head and pushed her away.

"Not now, I am still pissed about this. Tell me, have you found out the hunter's name yet?" he asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Yes, it appears that the hunter is female this time." he frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped that you liked it. I plan on improveing this story in the furture. If you liked it then reveiw it, if you didn't then just bug off cause I don't care what you think. But if you did, just say something like 'good job' or 'update soon' What's the wrost that could happen, kill you? Hopefully not. Just remember, no flames T.T I cannot express my hatred of those fucking little buggers that just want me to strangle the reveiwer!

Other then that, cya later. Oh and it might take me quite some time to update it, it took me a while to do this, between collage prep and work, I don't get much free time on my own. Well tata and remember to reveiw and NO flames. Thank you. 3


End file.
